lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
TRANS/FORM
TRANS/FORM '''is a 2015 2D Fighter and Umbrella game developed by Inora. The game takes place in a universe known as the Spareverse where characters are born with the power of transforming. The plot has a war between umbrella characters, but more is going on than it seems. Gameplay '''TRANS/FORM is a combination of various fighting games. The game is a platform fighter featuring lifebars, where the goal is simple: defeat your opponent by depleting their health. It has simple controls and a party-esque style with items(Super Smash Bros.), health bars(Street Fighter), and players can interact with the enviorment(Mortal Kombat X). Each match is also fully customizable, with players being able to adjust lifebars, rounds, time, items(if you're a sissy), and stage hazards. The game also features Massive Attack, a super move that can be used when players build up a super meter through combos. In addition, if players fall off the stage, the other player gains an automatic Massive Attack. The main feature of the game is transforming, which every character can do. This adjusts their moveset and properties. Modes *'Brawl': The main mode, it's pretty self explanatory. You can play online, local, or with a CPU. *'Story Mode: War of the Transformers': The story mode of the game. It's in a 2D beat em' up/Metroidvania style. *'Tournament': Select three characters, fight through various opponents, and make it to the end to defeat the boss: Bonetail. *'Tennismash': Two players/teams play a game of tennis, but instead of rackets, you attack the tennis ball. *'Conquer': Play as a character of your choice and move them across a grid to battle enemies and beat them up to reach the end and conquer lands to gain prizes. *'Destroy the Targets': Go through an obstacle course and destroy targets. Destroy them all in time to win. Each character has their own course. *'Board the Platforms': Go through an obstacle course and board every platform. Board them all to win, and as in Destroy the Targets, each character has their own. To unlock this, players have to complete ever Destroy the Targets course. *'Rising Tension': Players sit on top of a platform that will rise every time enemies drop onto it and slowly go up. If they stay for too long, the platform will crash. The goal is to last as long as possible by defeating enemies. *'Smash Smash Revolution': Players are placed inside a Dance Dance Revolution game and must smash the arrows with rhythym to complete a song. *'Boss Rush': Beat Story Mode to unlock Boss Rush, where you have to brawl against every boss without dying, with a new boss at the end: *'Hot Bombtato': This multiplayer mode has players attacking bombs to knock them to the other players. Whoever has the bomb when it goes off loses. Play 50 Tennismash matches to unlock this. *'Zombie Apocalypse': Players have to last as long as possible while defeating waves of Zombies. Play 50 Brawl matches to unlock this. *'Dungeon Rush': Four players must team up to battle enemies and complete a dungeon, with puzzles, treasure, and a boss encounter at the end. *'Shadow of the Unlockables': Completing Story Mode unlocks this follow up, where players create a time of mercenaries to hunt down the 10 characters who don't appear in the Story Mode. It plays similarly to Story Mode, but only has 10 stages, one for each character, which players can play in any order. Beating every stage unlocks a boss battle with Dr. Wily. *'The Vault': Buy more things, alter settings, listen to music, and view snapshots. Story Mode: War of the Transformers TBA Characters There are 40 characters. Their movesets can be found here. Starter Stages TBA Items TBA Bosses TBA Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Games